


Welcome to Roswell

by aliencowboyswagger, allthehearteyes



Series: Crossover [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Apologies, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fist Fight, Happily Ever After, Love, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Making Up, jealous boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencowboyswagger/pseuds/aliencowboyswagger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Adrian is in Roswell. Michael is okay with that.  Alex is less okay with that.  Deran is pissed.





	Welcome to Roswell

**Author's Note:**

> So we did a crossover thing! This all stems from a picture of Lily Cowles (Isobel from Roswell New Mexico) and Spencer Treat Clark (Adrian Dolan from Animal Kingdom) together as teens. Plus, RNM mentions one of STC's movies in 0106 (the flashback episode!). 
> 
> It's a little out there, but AUs are just that, right? 
> 
> Massive and huge amounts of respect to Bookworm09! My coauthor in all of this and one hella ass talent. Thank you for taking this journey with me. 💙
> 
> We hope you enjoy it! ❤️

**Adrian**

He thought they were past running away.

_I guess I was wrong._

They had been doing so well for the last year. They had even found a little apartment all their own near the beach, right between the bar and the surf shop. Living that normal, kiss goodbye when Adrian leaves in the morning, meet for lunch, kiss hello when Deran gets in at night, kind of life. And sure they would never be completely normal with the occasional, heist and criminal family obligations, but they were making it work.

But Adrian should have seen it coming. Deran wanted to buy them a house having saved up from his last few jobs. Adrian didn’t feel he was financially ready. A bigger apartment sure, rent a house fine, but Deran had shown him several houses on the beach in the million dollar range. So needless to say, they had both been on edge for a while, picking fights over the littlest things, until two weeks ago when it all just exploded.

Deran technically had the money, but it was heist money, meaning family money, meaning Smurf. Adrian had every right to have some worries, he wanted as much distance from them and Smurf as possible. So when Deran walked out in the middle of their fight with nothing but a _‘I don’t know how to do this. I gotta go’_ , Adrian fled too.  

That’s how Adrian now finds himself in Roswell, New Mexico, at his friend Maria’s bar, moping and overthinking every little thing that went wrong these last few weeks. He’s picking at the label on his beer when, a glass thumps on his table making him jump. Looking to see who’s sitting down, he finds wild curls, a smug smile and golden eyes staring back at him.

 _Michael Guerin_.

Maria warned Adrian that Michael Guerin was trouble, but the eyeroll and smile that tipped the corners of her mouth when Michael protested loudly from down the bar, said otherwise.  And besides Adrian’s boyfriend (ex, or whatever) was an actual, job pulling, bank robbing criminal, he could handle a small town troublemaker.

“Still wallowing I see, Dolan. When are you finally going to relent and let me help you forget all about the asshole who put a frown on that sweet freckled face of yours?” Michael says with a wink.

Adrian smirks, “Oh ho, that’s some big talk coming from someone with just as many boy problems as me, Guerin. How about we help each other get really drunk and forget all about them together?” 

Michael laughs and raises his glass, “To forgetting our ex’s for a while?”

_Clink._

* * *

 

**Alex**

 

Michael is at the Wild Pony sitting at a table with some new guy. Alex is at the bar, grumpily nursing a beer. Michael’s back is to him. He’s not _really_ paying attention to them or anything. That would be weird. It’s not like Alex notices the new guy has deep blue eyes, a fantastic smile, and is covered in freckles.

_What’s so great about freckles anyway? Stupid freckled ginger._

And he definitely isn’t watching the way the Ginger Cutie’s biceps flex as he rests his arms on the table.

 _Who wears a tank top on a date?_ _Find a shirt with sleeves! This guy sucks._

* * *

 

Some blonde dude, with a partial man bun and a beard, barges in and scans the room. Even from here Alex can see those bright blue eyes.

_What’s with all these hot guys in Roswell all of a sudden?_

Spotting the guy with Guerin, the blonde guy heads over to them. Words are exchanged as Blondie kind of yells at Ginger Cutie. Michael stands and bows up to the blonde guy. Blondie pushes Michael. _Oh shit! Not good._ Alex is making his way to his feet, he knows all too well what’s going to happen next.

Before he gets there Michael pushes him back, and the blonde decks him. Alex has never seen Michael stumble back from a punch before. 

 _Blondie must have a fist like steel_.

Michael nails him in the mouth and they start to grapple, knocking over tables and chairs, glass breaking all over the floor. Ginger Cutie yells and grabs Blondie around the shoulders in a heavy-handed hold. Alex gets there and grips Michael’s arm. Michael turns around, fist up, but immediately stops, dropping his hand as soon as he sees it’s Alex.

Maria busts in and starts yelling. She goes after Ginger Cutie first. “Adrian, take your boyfriend and get outta here! Take him back to my place and get him cleaned up.” She points a menacing finger at Blondie. “Don’t mess with me Deran, _or_ my bar! You’re lucky Adrian is a family friend or I’d let Michael here beat you to a pulp.”

Blonde guy, _Deran,_ snarls, “Like to see him try! _Fucker!”_ He glares at Michael while Ginger Cutie, _Adrian_ , pushes him toward the door.

Maria turns her wrath on Alex. “Take him to the back room and get him cleaned up, then the two of you get the hell out of here!”

Alex is taken aback. “What’d I do? I wasn’t the one fighting.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Alex! You’re the reason he’s even in here, _on a date_. Fix Guerin’s face, he’s dripping blood on my floor, and then the both of you can go fuck off.” She walks away without looking back.

Michael just snorts and heads to the back office. Alex follows behind him. He’s a little shocked at Maria’s ire toward him, and he’s _a lot_ pissed at Michael.

When they reach the back office, Alex forces Michael into a chair and searches for something to stem the flow of blood pouring out of his nose. Finding what he’s looking for, Alex turns back, quickly pulling off the blood covered bar rag, and replacing it with a clean paper towel.

Michael can only be described as pathetic. His shirt collar soaked with blood, cheekbone red, and guaranteed to be black and blue tomorrow. Alex doesn’t even want to think about the sight of his nose, hidden below the paper towel.  But what’s really killing Alex are those huge whiskey colored, always a little bit sad, eyes staring back at him.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks, turning to grab more paper towels, as an excuse to break eye contact with Michael. With no response, he continues what he was doing, switching the soaked towel for a new one, trying to not let the awkward silence and unwavering gaze get to him. 

Alex jumps when he feels Michael’s right hand grab hold of his hip. Finally making eye contact again, Michael speaks, “It wasn’t a date.”

“Guerin...It’s fine. We’re not together. You can see whoever your want. Was I jealous? Yeah I really was, but I know most of our situation is my fault. So just don’t worry about it.”

Letting out a shaky breath Alex, turns and glares at the wall.  He tries not to sound bitter when the next words leave his mouth, “He’s uh, really cute though. All those freckles...real change up from me. Guess you don’t have a type.”

Michael’s laughter, has Alex quickly looking back. Both his hips now in Michael’s hold, Alex finds himself being pulled to fully stand between Michael’s legs, “Alex! It was not a date. It was the opposite of a date. It was two really sad guys wallowing in self pity about the guys that broke their hearts. Okay? Adrian is just a friend.”

Alex throws the paper towel away, seeing the bleeding has stopped. They just watch each other for a moment, then Alex threads his fingers through Michael’s curls, “I never wanted to break your heart, I hope you know that. I was terrified of my dad, of everything that’s happened. With him. With us." 

He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before continuing on, "But if you are willing to give me another chance, I want to be with you. I still might get scared sometimes, but you need to call me on my bullshit. Don’t let _him_ get in my head. Because one thing I know for sure, is that I am never happier than when I am with you.”

Michael had wound his arms around Alex’s middle during his speech, pulling him even closer, “It’s the same for me you know? I don’t think I realized how lost I was until, I saw you again. You make me so happy, even with all your running away bullshit,” Alex tugs his hair and Michael groans, but then a huge smiles spread across his face, “You’re the love of my life, Alex Manes.”

Alex melts, “You’re the love of my life, Michael Guerin. Fuck, I wish you weren’t covered in blood so I could kiss you right now.”

Michael laughs and presses a kiss over Alex’s heart, he gasps.

_How is he so sweet?_

Michael stands up and intertwines their fingers, slowly pulling Alex to the door, “Let’s head back to your place? Before Maria kicks our asses, and so I can clean up and get that kiss.”

* * *

 

**Adrian**

 

Adrian shoves Deran through the doorway and out into the parking lot. He grabs the keys to the rental car out of Deran’s hand. 

“Just shut up and get in! I don’t wanna talk to you until we get to Maria’s. I’m shocked she didn’t tell me I couldn’t stay with her anymore after that stunt you pulled.” Adrian is pissed, but also very surprised to see Deran. 

_What's he even doing here?_

Deran starts to mutter something, and Adrian cuts him off. “I said shut it.” Adrian is pretty sure he hears a muffled, “cowboy-looking-piece-of-shit,” but then Deran is quiet. He sulks in silence until they get to the house and through the door.

Deran whirls around and pins Adrian with those piercing blue eyes, mouth tight with anger. He’s clearly upset, but also looks... _hurt_?

“ _What the fuck, Adrian?!_ You’re just gonna run out on me?! I’ve gotta chase you down in Shitsville, New Mexico?” 

“I didn’t ask you to come here! You made it clear you didn’t want me, so the-fuck-you-care what I do anyway?”

Face in utter shock, “What the everloving fuck are you talking about?”

“We were arguing about buying a place together. I told you I was nervous because of Smurf’s bullshit, and you told me, and I quote, _'I don’t know how to do this. I gotta go'_. The fuck else was I supposed to think?! So I left. I’m not gonna stay somewhere I’m not wanted.”

Deran looks...enraged. “ _JESUS CHRIST, ADRIAN!!!_ Are you out of your goddamn mind?! That’s not what I _fucking_ meant!!”

Adrian yells back, “Well that’s what I _fucking_ heard!”   

_Who the hell is Deran to yell at me?!_

“Well pay the fuck attention Dolan, we need to get few things straight. I LOVE YOU! That’s it! I would _never_ give up on us! Never! I meant I don’t know how to make you believe that her craziness doesn’t matter. That she’s irrelevant. She can’t touch us or what we have together. And I literally had to go because I had a meeting with the health inspector at the bar, and I couldn’t be late! That it! That’s all I meant!”

Deran’s face is pink from shouting and he’s breathing hard. Adrian is standing there completely stunned. That’s not what he thought had happened, at all. Maybe he’d overreacted? A bit?

They just stand there blue blinking at blue.

In a quieter tone, voice almost broken, Deran says, “I can’t believe y-you left me,” and a single tear rolls down his cheek.

Adrian’s eyes immediately water in response. He crosses to Deran and wraps him in a deep hug. He whispers, “I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry.  I, I misunderstood and I panicked. I fucked up. I’m sorry.” 

Deran finally wraps his arms around Adrian. “I was out of my mind when I realized you were gone. I felt sick…lost...” 

Adrian can feel Deran’s hot tears against his neck, as his body sags a little. Adrian holds him even tighter.

“Oh my god, D. I’m _so_ sorry. I should have tried to talk to you about it again. I shouldn’t have left. This is all new to me too, us really being together. It’s scary, and I acted like an ass. There’s no excuse.”

“You… You can’t just leave. I’m not okay without you.” 

“I won’t. I won’t ever do something like that again. I promise. I love you so much, Deran. “

They share a bloody tear-stained kiss, and Adrian wipes their faces with the hem of his tank. Pretty typical for them. Pretty perfect too.

Deran asks, “The fuck were you doing with that guy? I wanted knock his cowboy-teeth in.”

Adrian laughs, “Michael? He’s a friend of Maria’s I met at the bar a few nights ago. We started talking about ex- boyfriends, and-“

Deran grumpily interrupts, “I’m not your ex anything.”

Adrian kisses him softly and nuzzles his neck. “Yes I know, love. I was a confused idiot. Forgive me. Won’t happen again.” He takes Deran’s grunt and nod as agreement.

Adrian continues, “Anyway, we were just being friendly. That’s all. The whole time I was giving him a play-by-play of his ex’s facial expressions and body language. The guy was seriously jealous.”

Deran snort-laughs a little. “Who wouldn’t be jealous of you?”

Adrian smiles, “Doesn’t matter. I’m all yours.”

They kiss and hold each other for long moments. 

“Okay babe, let's get you cleaned up, and maybe a shower.”

“Are you saying I smell bad, Dolan?”

“No. I’m saying I need to get you naked and _really_ start apologizing for being such a dumbass.”

“The fuck are we waiting for?” Deran grabs his hand and pulls Adrian down the hallway.

They’re both laughing as they struggle to get their clothes off and stumble into the shower. Never breaking their kiss, hands roaming and bodies sliding together in the wet steam. Adrian makes damn sure Deran knows just how sorry he truly is.

 

* * *

 

Later that day there’s a knock at the door. Adrian answers, a little surprised by who he sees.

“Hey, I’m Alex. Michael and I are here to apologize for what happened at the bar.”

Adrian glances over at Michael who has an unrepentant smirk on his face. Adrian chuckles and steps back.

“Come on in. Deran, get yourself upright. We have visitors.” 

Deran sits up and stares daggers at Michael. Michael sneers back. Both Adrian and Alex roll their eyes.

Adrian gestures for them all to sit. Adrian next to Deran on the couch, and Michael and Alex on the adjacent loveseat.

“So we’re really sorry for pulling you guys into our bullshit. We’d like buy you both a couple of beers before you leave town. If you want.”

Alex tilts his head making wide eyes at Michael, who just snorts in response. Alex hisses something under his breath, and bumps Michael's shoulder.

“Yeah. Sorry. We’re idiots.” Michael looks like he’d rather swallow glass than be here having this conversation.

Adrian chuckles. Deran continues his death stare.

“We’re sorry too. We clearly have our own mess to deal with and we should have kept it at home. Thank you. We’d definitely like to have that drink with you guys.”

Adrian looks over at Deran’s incredulous expression.

“Don’t you want to say something too, Deran?”

“No.”

Adrian hears Alex chuckle and murmur to Michael, “Seems like you’re not the only one with a bad attitude and who’s terrible at apologizing.”

Adrian grins. He puts his hand on Deran’s leg and squeezes.

“Fine. Sorry. Whatever.” Deran mumbles, as he drapes his arm across Adrian’s shoulders (in a clear display of possession). All of them give a small laugh, except Deran.

“Okay. That’s settled. We’re gonna leave. I’ll get your number from Maria and text you about a time to meet up before you two leave town.” 

Adrian nods and sees Alex and Michael to the door. Once they leave he heads back to his spot next to Deran, “Well that was unexpected. They seem like cool dudes.”

“They seem like assholes.” Adrian chuckles, and leans over to kiss Deran’s cheek.

“But you do like free beer.”

“I could have free beer at home. I own a bar.”

Adrian just laughs, “Okay, Grumpy.”

Adrian grabs a pillow and Deran shifts over to put his head on Adrian’s lap. He knows this is one of Deran’s favorite comfort positions. Adrian rubs Deran’s shoulder with one hand, and sifts his fingers through Deran’s beautiful blonde strands with the other. He feels Deran let out a deep sigh.

They stay like that for long, quiet moments. It wouldn’t be the first time they ended up napping like this. Right as he’s about to drift off he hears a muffled grunt from Deran.

“Okay. Drinks.”

Adrian grins, bending down to kiss the top of Deran’s head.

“Thank you. I love you,” Adrian whispers.

“I love you,” Deran whispers back, as he snuggles in closer.

They fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. This is part of a series...so more to come!


End file.
